


Riding on the Rails

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Train Sex, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

It was only a few minutes of relief at the stop before the crush of passengers entering brought back that tight compress Dipper felt on the train. Japan certainly was a busy country, though Dipper’s focus was more on how Mabel was rubbing her butt up and down while his cock was sandwiched between her cheeks.

She had insisted on doing research about the country before their trip. With her, of course, that meant watching the local porn for some inspiration. He would have disagreed with doing it if she hadn’t been giving him a reach-around while they watched. Who could blame him for having poor judgement in that situation? 

Dipper was a man of his word though. He was going to do this, but he wasn’t going to do it stupid.

The last 30 minutes there had always been someone looking in their direction. Not a lot of Americans around these parts so they naturally attracted attention. With this stop though, it seemed they’d had the fortune to find a fairly indifferent bunch. Thank god, because he couldn’t handle Mabel’s teasing much longer.

He was pressed firmly against her, squishing her against the window in front of them. Dipper didn’t really have a choice with how many people there were in this train. He definitely didn’t care about the awkward situation now that he was confident there were no prying eyes. Mabel’s quiet gasp when he finally grasped her hips spurred him on.

He didn’t bother reaching under her sweater because he knew she wasn’t wearing any underwear. Dipper might be nervous about near-exhibitionism but Mabel was treating it as ‘go big or go home’. Feeling her breast under the soft fabric, he now intentionally pushed his hips into hers. His hand slid into her skirt.

Dipper cared less and less about the risk of being seen. Three men were crushed against him from every other side but they all were looking away. Mabel was in front of him, unable to escape his touch, and he was absolutely going to take this chance to retaliate for what she’d been doing to him. He breathed heavily into her ear as his fingers passed slowly over her clit and between her drenched lips to enter her.

Her shivering prompted him to nip her ear while he played with her. It’donly  be another 15 minutes before the next stop though, so he didn’t have long. He stopped teasing her nipple through the sweater to reach down and grab the hem. As he pulled it up he could feel Mabel panting even harder. She really was getting off on this doing-it-in-public thing.

Dipper wished he could feel her chest again, but she started pressing it on the glass too hard so she could roll her hips on him, her breasts blatantly visible to anyone who could see the train pass. So instead he stroked her stomach, imagining how it’d feel to be in there right now. He pushed his fingers deeper into her.

Apparently Mabel wanted to know too. Her hand snapped to his side, using it as a starting point to slip down and wiggle between them to his zipper. Pulling it down, she moved up to undo the button as well, then reached inside to yank down his boxers and grab his cock. It wasn’t easy to do discreetly, but they were able to get it under her skirt.

Mabel spent a few moments with his length under her, rubbing her wet pussy along it with the little free movement she had. One hand held the head so that it pressed against her as much as possible. She leaned her hips as far forward as she could, the tip of his cock slipping into her.

Dipper eased into her, both of them holding their breath to not attract attention. After settling for a second, he remembered he couldn’t fuck her like he wanted to because people were right on top of them. Mabel could still move her hips though, and the eroticism of doing this with people literally right next to them did the rest of the work.

He ran circles around her clit as he did his best to try and pump into her without making it obvious what they were doing. Mabel’s squeaks of pleasure were fortunately covered by the clacking noise of the train running on the tracks. She brought her hand up to bite her knuckles.

Dipper bit her neck, sucking as he felt his impending orgasm. When it came, he might have actually lifted her of the ground with how hard he pushed in, spraying her insides with his seed.

Mabel was trembling under his grip, whimpering as she tried to resist what was coming. Just as he removed his wilting cock, Dipper felt her muscles lock up as she moaned loudly. Her orgasms never were exactly subtle.

Dipper blushed as he looked back to see every face in the train staring at them. He felt a bit of relief at the fact they couldn’t see Mabel’s boobs since they were still pressed to the window, he liked keeping that sight to himself. Or at least not to people in present company seeing as he’d kind of liked showing her off to anyone outside the window. But it was still pretty clear that they were visible regardless. At least people couldn’t see that his pants were open from the tight fit of the car, even if it was obvious everyone knew they were. He quickly shoved himself back into his pants and refastened them, not an easy task here, while Mabel caught her breath in from of him, slowly pulling her sweater back down.

The next few minutes were uncomfortable and silent as the train came to the next stop. Grabbing Mabel, Dipper bodily dragged her out of the train. He didn’t care if he was rude shoving his way out and the other passengers didn’t seem to mind the Americans leaving before everyone else.

Dipper didn’t even know where they were right now but he was glad to be out of that embarrassing situation. He could figure out where they were once they got a few blocks away from the train station.

As they walked into an alleyway, though, Mabel pointed at a sign, “Look, a love hotel.”

Dipper mulled it over for a few seconds. Making his decision he pulled her to the entrance. At least this place didn’t have the same risks as the train.


End file.
